kanzakafandomcom-20200213-history
Xelloss
Xelloss (Japanese: ゼロス lit. Zerosu; English: also Xellos) is a mazoku and the priest of Greater Beast Zelas Metallium in the Slayers series. His Japanese voice actor is 石田彰 Akira Ishida, and his English voice actors are David Moo (Software Sculptors and ??. Xelloss says he was alive during the Kōma War, which took place 1013 years before Slayers TRY. He was most likely created by Greater Beast Zelas Metallium shortly before the war took place. Because he is her only immediate servant, and he was created from a great deal of her power, Xelloss is more powerful than all the other priests and generals of Ruby Eye Shabranigdu's subordinates. Being Greater Beast's servant, Xelloss is her messenger and the medium through which she acts. He shows full loyalty to her, even if this means he does not really agree with what she wants him to do. Examples of this are when he did not think Valgarv would be swayed to Shabranigdu's side, but he went to ask him anyway, and also when Hellmaster Fibrizo borrowed him in order to protect Lina Inverse so that she would be able to cast Giga Slave. Xelloss did not care to work under the charge of someone other than his lord. Before serving Hellmaster, Xelloss's duty was to find stray copies of the Claire Bible and destroy them so that humans could not find an easy way to defeat mazoku (Zanaffar). This is not what he told Lina and her friends in Slayers NEXT, as he said he was a priest of a temple who wanted to get back a missing copy of the book. Xelloss is known as the Trickster Priest for a good reason- he will lie or cheat in order to get his purpose accomplished. Often he will play pranks just to see the reactions of those around him. His catchphrase is That is a secret. He is feared and hated by golden dragons, as during the Kōma War, he singlehandedly killed thousands of their race. They refer to him as the Dragon Slayer, although he does not like this name, probably because he does not enjoy coming across as being as barbaric as he really is. Another name for him is Jūshinkan, translated as Beast Priest. Despite being evil, Xelloss is still polite, referring to everyone, even his enemies, as (name)-san (save Garv). Xelloss possesses all the abilities of a high-level mazoku, including the ability to teleport with items attached to his being, and also the ability to maintain a nearly flawless human form. The human clothing he appears to wear part of his physical manifestation, and can become incorporeal as the rest of him. For example, in the fifth Slayers novel, he was able to slip away from Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune even though she had a tight grip on his clothing. Before he sold them to Lina, he possessed Demon's Blood Talismans, four orbs that draw upon the power of all the ma-ō. He recieved these during the Kōma War as a reward from the Demon King of the North. These talismen are powerful enough to enable a human to cast Blast Bomb. There is some confusion over whether or not mazoku can cast human spells without talismans, but according to the novels, they are fully able. It seems the word that they cannot started from fanon. Xelloss's human body is not without fault, as his eyes are cold and sinister, with no light in them (this is arguable, depending on what animation director is running the scene). Thus, he usually keeps his eyes shut so that he does not appear evil. He can also change his human form at will, switching his gender from male to female if he wishes (or so it is believed; there is no proof he actually changed genders any more than the other men did in episode 17 of Slayers NEXT). Xelloss's true astral form is that of a simple black cone with a small pattern inscribed on the outer edge of the base. He is able to divide his power into dozens of tiny cones that can inflict damage over a long period of time. =Relationships= Lina and Xelloss have a mutual respect for the other. Xelloss uses Lina for his purposes, and she knows that. He still is caught off guard on occasion, and she beats up on him. Xelloss has doublecrossed her more than once, and he will not hesitate to do so again. Xelloss enjoys the frustrations he causes to Zelgadiss Graywords. Zelgadiss is enraged at the thought of Xelloss getting the better of him, and this is exactly what Xelloss wants. Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun has the ability to make Xelloss weak by bombarding him with "life is wonderful" speeches. She enjoys teasing him, and he does not retaliate for one reason or another (probably because he knows Lina would come after him!). When Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova was briefly infatuated with him, Xelloss tolerated her and allowed her to follow him around. He was amused by her fighting spirit and definitive goals, and used her to annoy Lina. Filia Ul Copt is the only person known to make Xelloss truly angry. Despite his efforts to be polite, she always puts him down or is rude to him, and thus, he is unpleasant in return. He does not understand from where she got the name Namagomi (Raw garbage), and he thinks she is foolish because even though he killed many of her race, her kind also destroyed many of Valgarv's race (as did he). Because of her constant insults, he cannot stand to be in her company for very long. Xelloss was sent to Valgarv in order to turn him to Shabranigdu's side. Valgarv refused, and thus, Xelloss was ordered to kill him. However, Xelloss underestimated Valgarv's power, and he was injured in their fight. Xelloss takes caution around Valgarv, because he is almost more powerful than him. When Xelloss was confronted by Chaos Dragon Garv, he showed little respect, refusing to refer to him with the suffix ''-sama'' like he does with the other subordinate lords. When he did finally call Chaos Dragon ''-sama'', it was in a sarcastic tone of voice. Xelloss was like this with Chaos Dragon and his servant Seigram, as Seigram used to be on the side of Greater Beast, but then switched alliances and worked with Chaos Dragon. =Appearances= * Slayers novels 1-8 (eng) * Slayers NEXT (EP02-EP26) * Slayers TRY * Slayers Premium movie * Slayers: Super-Explosive Demon Story * Slayers Premium manga * Slayers Royal * Slayers Royal 2 * Slayers Wonderful Musical appearances * Secret ~Dareka no Message~ * BUT BUT BUT =External Links= *Mysterious Ways - Created in late 1999 to provide accurate information, this is a detailed shrine and approved fanlisting for Xelloss. *Demonic Fiend - A comprehensive shrine to Xelloss. Category:Mazoku priests and generals